


Sengoku Basara - [Date Masamune x Reader] Burning Hearts and Pride

by Leosity



Category: Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings, Sengoku Basara: The Last Party
Genre: Assassins, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feudal Era, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Ninjas - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Samurai Kings, Sengoku Basara (Anime), The End of Judgement, The Last Party, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leosity/pseuds/Leosity
Summary: Her pride was once as bright as his.





	1. Her Insignia

"You heard Master Hanbei's orders. Trail after the One Eyed Dragon and his right eye. You investigate and report back-- nothing more, nothing less. Maybe if you're lucky, you get to be the one to kill him. So I'm kindly asking that you don't screw it up, it shouldn't be that hard. May Oda take your soul if you do" Spymaster Eizo could see the sweat forming on the three ninjas despite their covered faces. He intensely watched as the ninja up front placed her mask over her face. She didn't need it, none of them did, she was already covered up from head to toe in a ninja robe. Her lips were concealed behind a cloth, even her hair was warmly tucked away inside a hood to keep it from getting in her face. Not that it did bother her, it was a rule when serving as a ninja under Eizo. "Looks like you're set to go. Leave now so that I can send word back to Master Hanbei" With just a nod she replied and disappeared in a swift move out the window.  
She tries not to let her thoughts distract her on the five hour journey to trace the Dragon of Oshu. But she can't help it. The past year has been a struggle to pursuit Hideyoshi's graces and his trust. While many of them died at Azuchi Castle, the rest were disbanded, almost everyone. Eizo couldn't give up, he went mad. Had it not been for the warlord, she would be dead too.

Her thoughts rip away at the sound of distant chattering. She stops, the others stop and bear their ears in pitch black. Definitely getting closer. She signals her three companions to spread out and surround their short camp. No attacks, just listen and watch. She sends two to return to Eizo-- the confirmation that the right eye of Date Masamune is indeed Katakuri Kojuro. That's what Master Hanbei wanted to know personally. It's not like she knew why he wanted that information. She and her remaining companion follow the group with distance between them. She hopes to follow them all the way to Oshu where she can investigate the Lord further. Maybe listen in on their war councils. Her senses peak again and she thought she spotted a gleam on the other side of the treeline. For a moment, she believes it was just her partner but she hears a crash on the ground that anyone would mistake for an animal. But not the right eye of dragon nor the king himself. So when the gang behind them nearly crash their horses together in the abrupt halt, she knows something is wrong. _'Sloppy'_ she thinks to herself. Masamune and Kojuro exchange questions, their guards stiff and hard like a shield and soon, their men catch up. They felt they were being watched now, too. She'll have to retreat, but she can't and doesn't want to without her partner. If they're caught, they're dead by either Eizo himself or the Dragon of Oshu. She's biting her lip in anticipation, waiting for something to happen. She hopes the Dragon and his men will brush it off and move along, then she can regroup with the ninja and possibly escape, but no fool will turn their backs, especially not the Dragon.

An explosive lands on the path ahead, inches away from the Dragon. The entourage yelp, struggle to not fall off their shaken horses though many fail. It doesn't take her but a second to realize it wasn't to injure the Dragon but to stun him and everyone else. Without thinking, her feet move swiftly the moment she spots another ninja emerge from the trees and aiming his knives at his target, Date Masamune. Her sword clashes with theirs 

with an echoing ring. It's possible everyone felt the same vibration tickle down their spines. Everyone felt the sudden intensity for sure. The two ninjas leap back, readying themselves for the dual. She feels the eyes of the Date clan on her, this other ninja too, but she knows she's exposed with no turning back. She reaches her other sword out and prepares in a stance. She blinks and he's suddenly in her face, she reacts just in time and blocks his attack. One after another. As the fight progresses, she learns he won't yield and can't pin him so the only other option she has is to eliminate him. She feels her muscles twitch, so much that it distracts her enough for her enemy to land a blow on her head. She doesn't hear the wooden mask crack and lose a few crumbs as she grips the ninja's fist and throws them over her shoulder. Without stopping there, she swiftly moves in front of him where's already swinging his sword at her but ducks under his arm and runs her blade across his throat.

 The ninja falls to the ground with a gurgle, a sound so familiar to her ears. But this time, she can hear the warriors behind her mumbling to themselves that soon turned to praises and cheers.

 "Who is this guy?"

"Who cares? He just saved boss's rear, incredible!"

"Hey, man! We owe you one!"

"Yeah, not saying I’m not grateful but I could’ve handled that bastard on my own but I’ll let it slip just this once. So, who do I gotta thank?" She feels him approach her and knows she can’t let him get any closer. She turns around, surprising the audience when she aims the weapon at his throat but he catches it. She was too slow. Her hand grips the clothing material of his armor but everything begins to falter. Weakness overtakes her, she loses all senses, loses the grip on both her hands. She loses her balance, her weapon, her guard. "What the?" Her wooden mask falls as she does. Her long and silky hair tied back with a simple white sash escapes from the restraints of her hood. Gasps fill the air, blood tints the cheeks of the men watching the beautiful maiden hand in arms of their boss. They were almost jealous.

"A woman?!" Kojuro as well gasps. Those praises shift quickly as they start throwing each other questions and comments about the mysterious woman. "All of you, settle down now!" Kojuro’s order cuts through the men but they still continue in whispers instead of hollers. He walks up to his Lord’s side after said gently lays her fully on the ground. The two take a moment to search her clothes for a badge or anything to indicate what banner she served under. But nothing was there. They suppose a much more _thorough_ search would help them figure it out but she was unconscious and going through her clothes was too vulgar, especially in front of a group of lustful men, no less. "What do you wish to do, Lord Masamune?"

"I don’t see an emblem, can’t tell if she’s a friend or foe. I don’t suppose she’s a rogue ninja looking for favors. Though I wouldn’t mind repaying her"

"Sir, if you want to bring with us back to Oshu, I advise you to proceed with caution. She could be a spy working undercover for Toyotomi Hideyoshi" Masamune scoffs.

"If that’s the case, I should’ve guessed Toyotomi misses me already but if she was working with that huge bastard, I don’t think he would have sent a spy to make sure I’m not killed" The two turn their heads to the dead ninja and immediately, they spot the badge sewn in his robes. Masamune rips it out and examines it. It was not Toyotomi’s banner symbol. "Let’s take her to Oshu, then we can question her. For now, she’s cool in my books"

"Then we’ll want to hurry back, sir"

"Hm?" They find blood pooling under her and now through her clothes after two men had picked her up. "Damn, I never even saw the blade go through her. Alright. Come on, boys! We’re heading straight home! Full speed ahead!"


	2. Her Name

She wakes with a gasp. The first thing she tries to do is remember the events that transpired what was possibly hours ago. The only thing that comes to mind is the fight she had with that mysterious ninja, she remembers a little bit about Date Masamune but she doesn’t remember speaking to him ever. She begins to sit herself up but not without a groan slipping through her lips and pain pounding on her stomach. She holds it as she picks herself up and looks around the unfamiliar room. It’s empty but a kimono robe hanger on the farthest side on her left but it’s empty, it’s resting on her lap. The odor of herbs mixed with cinnamon hits her nose and looks down to see two wooden smoke incense laying inside a basin. _‘Healing herbs. I was injured?’_ she asks herself. She searches once more and finds her things on the other side. She removes the robe from her lap and sits on one knee as she stops to take a short break, her stomach was restricting any movement but she wouldn’t let that stop her. She senses eyes watching her and looks up to find four men peeking into the room.

“Oh! She saw us!” A man with a strange haircut whispers to his peers. In front of him is puff cheeked man.

“Woah! She’s even prettier up close!” With that comment, prompts three other men nod in agreement. Their cheeks haven’t ceased to blush ever since they brought her into the castle for treatment. They remember getting kicked out of the room by Fumiko and her father; their attempt to persuade them into letting them stay to “protect” them failed. She stares at them with an intense gaze, her breath rigid and skin pale from all that blood loss. For a second, she switches her eyes on the pile of her clothes but that’s all she sees. Her weapons are gone. She sighs on the inside and begins to plan out an escape.

“Hey guys… shouldn’t we tell boss and Master Katakura that she’s awake? They said one of us will have to report as soon as she does”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hmm… well” They take a glance at one another.

“Not it!” They cry in unison. “Huh?” They look back at the woman to find her charging at them. They yell back as she pushes them out of her way. She lands on her knees when the pain protests against her movements. She can already feel her wound grow warm, _‘dammit, I think I just reopened the wound. This is gonna make escaping a lot harder.’_ She thinks to herself as she watches guardsmen begin to surround her hesitantly. ‘ _This won’t work. If they don’t kill me, this injury will.’_ She drops her head in defeat, in shame and raises her arms in surrender.

“Do you finally yield?” She looks up at the speaker, Katakura Kojuro stands in front of her with his sword trained on her. Everyone is at this point.

“I have my hands up in surrender, don’t I?” He nods and sheaths his swords, the others follow suit.

“Smart choice. Come, Lord Masamune wishes to speak to you” She falls shocked when he turns his back on her.

“Talk about smart choices, do you really think turning your back on the enemy is wise?” He stops on his tracks but he doesn’t look at her when he speaks.

“We could restrain you if you prefer”

“Why not do it in the first place?”

“Miss Fumiko and her father strongly recommended we avoid restraining you. It wouldn’t help your condition. If you done asking questions, let us proceed. We must not keep Lord Masamune waiting any longer” She pushes herself up, her hand instinctively covering her wound. She follows behind Katakura, the guardsmen trailing closely behind her. They walk around a few of the corners of the castle, she couldn’t help but admire the gardens. When they come to a stop, she turns and gazes out at the small pond encircled by rocks. The cherry blossom softly waved in the wind. While she’d love to stick around for a few minutes there, she knows she’ll either slayed or locked up. Nonetheless, her lips twitch in a smile when she briefly thinks of the pond that laid in the middle of her village.

She looks to the side, Katakura was looking at her, a mean gaze on his face.

“He’s inside” She turns around and proceeds to enter the room. She’s surprised to see how wide the doors opened that she can see him inside, dimmed but bright enough. She begins to wonder if he had caught her admiring his home. She watches him closely just as he is, setting down a cup of sake and refilling it himself. She stops five feet away from the man and winces as she kneels down.

“Leave us Kojuro, I’ll yell if she touches my sake” She imagines the retainer bow and take his leave after sliding the doors closed. They’re alone, not completely with the guardsmen guarding just outside the door. She has intent on attacks, not in this state. “Come closer, I promise I won’t bite, yet”

“I doubt you were waiting for me to come speak to you just so that you flatter me”

“What can I say? A pretty lady comes out of nowhere, takes a sword to the gut for me. I think you were looking for a favor to be returned. Sake?” 

“I’ll have to decline that, as long as you intend to keep your word to your retainer”

“Someone’s observant. No really, drink with me. I’ll even serve you myself” He pours the second cup all the way to brim. She’s tempted.

“Flattery and sake, I hear that leads to consequences and regrets”

“I think I’ve heard that saying, too. But tell me, what am I supposed to regret when I’m taking a pretty lady such as yourself to my bed?” She leans closer, hands slipping to reach the cup of sake.

“Let’s just say you’ll never see daylight again” She downs the burning liquid down her throat. It’s been too long since she’s had any alcohol.

“Makes it sound even more tempting if you ask me. For now, I'll have to turn down the offer. I have a hard time believing you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, or that you just have perfect timing. First question of the day, who do you serve under?” She glances down once at the empty cup before setting it down in front of her and her hands fall to her lap. Her eyes refuse to meet his now and glues them to the wooden floors. "So now you choose to stay silent, huh?" He sighs, shaking his head in disappointment, "And here I was hoping you wouldn't turn out to be a stubborn, pretty lady. But I guess that's my fault. Alright, I'll have no choice but to interrogate you until you decide to cooperate. However, you're no use to me dead and I don't feel right about hurting an injured woman so we won't tie you up and I won't torture you. Instead, you'll be denied your meals until you decide to talk. Kojuro"

"Yes, Lord Masamune" Kojuro's voice muffles behind the screen door. 

"Have pretty lady escorted back to her room. I want four men watching her. Anyone but those chumps that nearly let her escape. The only people allowed in the room will be me, you and Fumiko and her pops to change her bandages. If she tries anything, well... tell Fumiko 'sorry in advance.' Call for war council at sun down, I'd like to finish my sake" 

"Right away, sir" Kojuro bows and turns to four men outside the room waiting for their commands. "You men, you heard the boss's orders. I want surveillance on the mercenary for the rest of the night. There will be a shift change by morning. Now go!" It's when she feels those men begin to pick her up that she glances at the One Eyed Lord. He doesn't pay her any mind as he drowns in another bottle of sake. They release her when they leave the room, two of the men lead in front of her while the other two follow behind her. Kojuro doesn't stick around long before leaving to finish completing Masamune's orders. The guards don't tell her anything until they returned to the room. It's been cleaned now to her surprise. The beautiful kimono placed back on the hanger, the basin and incense sticks put away. 

"You'll sit in the middle of the room, prisoner. No speaking unless you've been asked to speak, no moving around and if the time comes where you need to tend to... private matters, we'll escort you to do so but we're armed so if you try anything, we have orders to use that injury against you. Understood?"

"Loud and clear" She sits still as they asked in the center of the room. Just when she thought it would be a silent night, she hears quick footsteps approaching the room before the door is opened. It was a woman panting and sweating. Stains of dirt rubbed off on her pale cheeks and hands. And speaking of her hands, they held bandages and cottons, other medical supplies. Behind her comes up an old man. That's when she begins to suspect this was that Fumiko she heard so much about. 

"We came as quick as we could. My name is Fumiko, this is my--" The guards and the old man are startled as they watch Fumiko approach the mercenary without haste.

"Fumiko, wait a moment!" The old man held her daughter by the arm, catching her off guard. The guards closed in on the ninja, their weapons surrounding her in a protective stance. Clearly not for her sake but for Fumiko's.

"Miss, proceed with caution if you're going to treat her wounds" The first guard advises.

"Yeah, she's a mercenary. She'll use anything to her advantage to escape, you could get hurt" Fumiko listened to their words and looks at the woman, noticing her neutral face and body language. She knew their words were only to help her but she can't help it when there's a wounded person that is need of treatment. Her face hardens, ready to respond when her father beats her.

"Fumiko, dear, listen to them. I know that look of yours. I know you want to help all you can but they speak the truth. She may be injured, but she's still dangerous"

"You can treat her but in order to keep you safe, we'll need to stay in the room with you" The second guard says. 

"Mm.. it's no problem however..." Her cheeks soften with a pink hue. She can't bring herself to say it so her father helps her.

"Because the prisoner sustained the injury in her stomach, it's necessary that she removes her kimono" 

The four guards face the corners of the room trying to control their steaming blood. All of their weapons are in their hands and at the ready in case they hear an attack. But the prisoner has her hands above her head, the upper half of her white Nagajuban removed and her chest free from the bandages as Fumiko tends to the wound. It was strange hearing Fumiko ramble on about herself; she was a prisoner, this treatment was inappropriate. But she'd be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy having a companion to talk to. Fumiko told her how she grew up in Oshu with her two parents. Her mother had already passed and all she had left was her father _and_ the village of course. She told her how she enjoys tending to the farms and tending to the injured-- skills she learned from both her mother and father. The way she spoke about her mother, makes her think about her own but that doesn't last long when she hears Fumiko sigh and cut the bandage. 

"All done!" Fumiko begins to pick up specks of the old stitches. The ninja proceeds to fix her kimono back on and the guards return to face the prisoner. "Sorry I just kept talking nonstop. You must think I'm boring" She scratches the back of her head with embarrassment all over her face. 

"Not at all. It helped distract me of the pain" She replies after tying her robe together. Fumiko looks around and finds the men waiting for her to leave. She looks down at the woman.

"Uh, I never got your name" The guardsmen gasp at this, one tries to push the girl out of the room but Fumiko plants her feet where she stands. The mercenary is shocked, too. Being talked to and treated like a common villager was one thing but being asked her name was something entirely unexpecting.

"Fumiko, you naive girl" Her father sighs. Fumiko blushes, knowing just how off the request was but she can't help but feel troubled.

"I know it's foolish and naive of me, father, but... everyone in the village have mixed feelings ago her. Some believe she shouldn't be trusted. They say things about her as if they know her by heart, and that's not right. She saved our Lord Date, if anything, we owe her!" She turns back to the ninja, "The rest of us wish you thank you properly but we can't if we don't even know your name. So... please, your name"

"It's Azuchi Y/n" She answered, looking away. She hopes she won't push with further questions. She doesn't want to discuss her family or her origins. 

"Thank you, Lady Azuchi" The ninja is about to correct her on that title but she can't speak her mind when she looks back to find the girl bowing her head to the floor, as if she was worshiping someone of nobility. It felt wrong. 

"Let's go Fumiko, she doesn't want to be bothered right now" Fumiko's father pulls her up and begins leading her out of the room. The guards close the screens and return to their positions. Finally, she has time to think to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :]

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the original characters. I do not own Sengoku Basara. I do own this specific story. I'll update as frequent as I can, I have another story I wish to post. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. (:


End file.
